La última vez que estuvieron en el cielo
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: El ángel Martín tiene el trabajo de quitarle la pureza a los demonios, para que estos puedan ejercer su trabajo en el infierno. Pero surgen ideas extrañas cuando se encuentra con el nuevo demonio Manuel. ArgentinaxChile. Lemon, puede ser un poco... extraño...? Está escrito de forma un tanto poética para asemejar el ambiente al cielo.


-¿Q…Qué qué?

El ángel sonrió en una mueca propia de un demonio.

-Tengo que sacarte tu "pureza".

-Tiene que haber alguna equivocación o algo así, yo... eh…

-Dios quiere que haya equilibrio en el mundo. Dios quiere que se instruya a los demonios como tales… y un demonio no puede ser casto. Puesto a que sos nuevo, es mi deber mostrarte el camino a la utopía de placer y pecado que hoy nos convoca.- Dictó lo que siempre repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Q-Qué?- Tartamudeó el demonio, más confundido.- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. En tal caso, debería ser un enviado del diablo quien…

-El diablo no existe, solo hay demonios, como ya te dije, para equilibrar el bien y el mal en la tierra. Uno no puede ser bueno sin saber lo que está mal, ¿O sí?

-Como sea, ¿Por qué mandan a los ángeles a hacer estas cosas?

-¿"Ángeles"?- El rubio con cabellos de oro negó con la cabeza- Solo a mí. Yo soy el encargado de acabar con la pureza de los demonios.

-Entonces supongo que… si Dios quiere que…

-Soy Martín. Ese es mi nombre cuando viajo a la tierra. El que te asignaron era… hum… ¿Manuel? Si, te queda. Hagamos esto de una vez, tengo una lista larga después de vos- Suspiró aburrido. El nuevo no parecía más que un chico desorientado.

Acarició su entrepierna lenta y suavemente a través de la toga negra que llevaba, encontrando el miembro del contrario cada vez más duro.

Manuel no podía dejar de admirar las facciones perfectas con las que el ángel había nacido porque a pesar de ser un hijo de Dios, era diferente a todos los demás. Sus ojos no eran azules como los otros rubios; tenían un toque verde esmeralda que se consumaba alrededor de la pupila, mezclándose con el azul celestino que parecía ser del color de un lago en un día soleado. Los dos colores se mezclaban a la perfección, como cuando el negro azulado y el amarillo luchan por dominar el crepúsculo y amanecer.

Entre tanto, el ángel se aburría. No entendía por qué masturbar a un demonio puro lo convertiría en una índole de la maldad. Poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta que hacia mal su trabajo. Quizá siempre lo hizo mal. Bueno, solo bastaría probar con alguien ya que realmente quería hacer bien su trabajo…

O tal vez estaba cansado de todo esto. Y había algo… un algo en… ¿Manuel? La forma en que lo miraba…

Se sonrojó ligeramente pero quiso hacer las cosas bien (eso se dijo), y de un movimiento preciso lanzo la toga oscura lejos. El de pelo oscuro se sorprendió, sintiéndose expuesto. El rubio comenzó a tocarlo mejor, más lento, más difícil. Con la otra mano le acariciaba el muslo, deleitándose de la mueca satisfactoria que puso Manuel. Oh, esto es pecado, se dijo. Qué me importa, se respondió. Tiró del menor para que se acostara sobre el suelo suave del cielo y éste así lo hizo.

-Hmhg…- El demonio abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, apoyando su cabeza en la nube esponjosa, fascinado por el contagioso arrebato de pasión que sin querer le transmitía el mayor.

De a poco, el demonio se fue dando cuenta por qué había sido escogido y dictaminado para vivir en el infierno. Su mente solo podía estremecerse de deseo ante cada toque y pensar en las cosas más sucias prohibidas por el propio mandamás.

El ángel pensó en llegar más allá, acabar con su castidad como se debería hacer en el mismísimo infierno. Pero no lo hizo. Se conformo con admirarlo, pensando en que Miguel Ángel o Leonardo da Vinci hubieran dado su vida por poder retratar tan expresiva ocasión. Un gemido gratamente fuerte lo sacó de su ensoñación de imágenes oníricas y dulces fantasías, dándose cuenta con las manos chorreantes de semilla que su trabajo había terminado.

Sonrió con dicha. Cuando cumplía su deber, los demonios nunca estaban tan complacidos. Hacer su trabajo nunca había sido placentero, ya que él lo hacía por rutina y mandato y los demonios solo sentían vergüenza, impaciencia y confusión. Se entristeció porque lo tenía que dejar ir…

Pero Manuel quería más. Lo supo desde el momento en que su orgasmo acabó. Jadeó, razonando incoherentemente que si era un demonio debía hacer las cosas como eran debidas. Mal.

Tumbó al ángel contra el suelo casi salvajemente, desconcertándolo. Pero no veía miedo en sus ojos, solo perplejidad.

-¿Te puedo llevar al infierno conmigo?- Inquirió usando la inocencia que recién le habían arrebatado.

-Callate. Volviste mi cabeza un caos, ahora no profanes el cielo.

-¿Por qué no?

La pregunta se la llevó el viento ya que ninguno de los dos tenía la respuesta.

El demonio se deshizo de las prendas del ángel a pesar de sus quejas. Mordió su piel, asombrándose de la dulzura casi empalagosa que éste poseía. Su mano se dirigió a donde nunca se debería tocar a un santo ángel, el lugar que no debería estar tan duro como estaba. Repitió los movimientos que recordaba que le habían aplicado a él y probó unos cuantos más. Martín se mordió el labio pensando en cómo iba a ser su nueva vida fuera de este paraíso galaxial.

-Mmm… ¡no! De-dejame… agh, ya…

-No voy a hacer eso- Manuel sonrió por primera vez, dándole más valor a todo lo que el rubio había fantaseado sobre los cuadros con anterioridad.

-Ahh, no, yo digo, yo hablo en sserio, yo oh- Se retorcía incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, tratando de calmarse sin lograrlo.- Basta… no… ah… no… hmm…

Rápidamente llegó al clímax repitiendo monosílabos sin sentido. Por su cuerpo sensible todavía recorrían temblores excitantes y aun se sentía caliente. Y algo enojado.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste?- Le recriminó indignado. Y asustado. Quien sabe lo que ocurriría cuando Dios se enterara que…

-Si- El demonio le sonrió descaradamente, sin culpas.- Vendrás conmigo al infierno.

Martín casi se horrorizo, frunciendo el ceño. Las cosas estaban mal. Muy mal. Especialmente porque no podía sacar las sensaciones de su cabeza.

-¿Eso me convierte en un demonio?

-No lo sé.

Cansado de la charla que no tenía la menor importancia para el castaño, volvió a abalanzarse sobre el rubio, quien intento a duras penas sacárselo de encima.

-Te quiero en el infierno, conmigo- Le susurro al oído, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

-Creo… el infierno no puede ser gran cosa, y aunque lo sea…

-Yo no me refería a eso.

Martín se impulso para quedar sobre Manuel.

-Si vamos a hacer las cosas mal, hagámoslas bien mal.

Lo besó despacio; pronto las dos lenguas se encontraron y comenzó la verdadera guerra. Ambas intentaron dominar, una de forma tierna y la otra totalmente salvaje.

El ángel le busco a tientas el trasero, horrorizándose al darse cuenta que al demonio ya le había aparecido la cola. Cuando le salieran los cuernitos, esos pequeños que siempre le habían hecho recordar a las orejitas de algunos perros, se trasportaría directamente al infierno. ¿Él también pasaría por lo mismo? Pero la lujuria era más fuerte que nada, más que todas sus preguntas sin respuesta y sus dilemas sobre el futuro. Ya tendría una eternidad para lamentarse.

Manuel soltó un gemido ahogado y el otro sonrió a medias.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con candidez, deslizando su mano de arriba abajo por la cola.

El castaño no necesito manifestar palabra alguna para que Martín se diera cuenta de que si. También se fijo en sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión que compartían que los sofocaba en una marea de calor.

El rubio se lamio dos dedos antes de llevarlos a la parte trasera de su compañero. Pensar que iba a hacer todo lo que había ayudado a erradicar del mundo en un momento hacia que corriera fuego por sus venas, entusiasmándolo más de lo que estaba. Al diablo con la moral. Irónicamente.

Apretó el primer dedo casi con ansiedad mientras el otro gruñía. Lo movió en círculos pequeños metiéndolo y sacándolo con deleite.

El demonio bufó como un animalito, restregándose más contra la mano del ángel como si estuviera en celo mientras de a poco iba perdiendo lo poco que tenía de paciencia.

-Tranquilo- Le dijo el otro en broma al mismo tiempo que introducía el segundo dedo.

-Ya está- Dijo Manuel como si estuviera apurado.

El ángel lo ignoró y siguió estirando las paredes hasta que él consideró que estaba listo. Cuando no solo la entrada estaba dilatada, sino también que el demonio estaba a punto de venirse otra vez, asumió que debía seguir adelante.

Y así lo hizo. Posicionó su miembro delante del agujero rosado y comenzó a entrar despacio, sujetando la cola del demonio en una mano y el trasero con la otra.

Las paredes se ensanchaban, felices de recibirlo, de recibir ese calor tan divino como mundano. No pudo evitar gemir, y menos cuando Manuel balanceo las caderas en un incesante vaivén.

Conforme el movimiento se fue acrecentando, los gemidos se iban combinando hasta formar una masa musical de ritmos descoordinadamente seguidos.

-Eespera… yo también… yo también quiero…- El castaño se interrumpió con un gemido y negó con la cabeza, en el borde.

-Después.

-No, ahora- Reclamó sin pensar bien en lo que decía.

-Después…

-No, ahora. Mira…- Susurró ocurriéndose lo que parecía una maravillosa idea.

Se separó completamente de aquel ser celestial y tomó su cola, guiando la punta hacia el trasero del mayor.

-Siéntate.

-¿Qué?- El ángel estaba sorprendido ante la petición y lo que ésta implicaba.

Manuel le empujó los muslos hacia abajo, casi obligándolo a sentarse arriba de su cola. El gemido sonoro no se hizo esperar.

El rubio volvió a penetrar a tientas al contrario, con dificultad porque el menor no dejaba de moverse.

La simple acción del demonio de curvar su cuerpo hacía que su cola se enterrara más profunda, logrando quejidos de placer excesivamente excitantes que el otro no podía contener. Pero tan pronto como tuvo de nuevo aquel miembro caliente en su cuerpo su concentración se desvaneció a la vez comenzaba a temblar.

El mayor no podía hacer más que dar saltitos sobre el demonio, completamente sumergido en el éxtasis del irrefrenable acto del amor puro y salvaje.

Manuel lamentaba su impulso de cerrar los ojos. No quería. No si podía ver a Martín tratando de no babearse, aun así con la boca abierta y los ojos entreabiertos y esa mirada provocativa de ángel corrompido. Efectivamente, este era el cielo. Observó cada detalle, como su piel tiritaba pero de calor, sus manos blancas se aferraban a él como si la nube se estuviera cayendo. Y finalmente, pudo ver como se arqueaba, como gemía con el último aliento que poseía y como… No, no pudo mirarlo más. Su cuerpo entero se retorció de sensaciones mientras su vista se volvía blanca como el sol, que se entremezclaban con estrellas de la noche. Soltó un grito, para ver si éste llegaba más allá del infinito y le regresaba algo que nunca había perdido.

Desunieron sus cuerpos hecho uno para poder darse un respiro. El ángel se acostó a un costado, entrelazándose con la nube.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Murmuró el demonio a sabiendas que su estancia en el paraíso era solo pasajera.

-No mucho.- Le contestó el rubio con los ojos cerrados y expresión pacifica.

-Eso es suficiente.

-¿Para?

-Para continuar.

Martín se alteró como si se hubiera despertado de una larga siesta. Lo miró un rato largo antes de avanzar hacia él, sin cortar el contacto visual, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Manuel lo tomó por la cintura posesivamente para besarlo largo y tendido, insistentemente. La batalla entre lenguas volvió a estallar.

El ángel se alejo un poco, gimiendo en voz baja. El demonio busco su boca, sin embargo, el otro se negó.

Le recorrió el cuerpo con los labios hasta llegar a la ingle, donde depositó besos simples sin dejar de bajar. El castaño se estremeció con una sonrisa, agarrando un puñado de pelo rubio y empujando para adelante. Martín abrió la boca y se dejó dirigir por Manuel y cuando éste estuvo en el borde del orgasmo nuevamente, se alejó con una sonrisa. El castaño trató de forzarlo y el ángel continuó, a medias. Lento, enrollando su lengua en la punta y chasqueándola, ralentizando sus acciones, volviéndolas casi nulas. Después de eso, volvió a ceder el control, tragándose todo lo que en unos pocos segundos llenó su boca.

El demonio liberó al rubio de su agarre, agitado pero no saciado. Juraría ante los dioses que el ángel lo provocaba, con su carita desorientada y todavía parte de su esperma chorreándosele mezclado con baba, casi goteándole por la barbilla.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, se limpió sin vergüenza antes de volver a besarlo.

-A-ah, ¡hey!- El demonio se alejó de un salto como si le hubiera dado un choque el eléctrico. Pudo ver en su piel manchones más claros, como si alguien invisible lo estuviera tiñendo. Estaba desapareciendo.

-¡No!- El rubio se aferro a la persona que tenía delante, contagiándose de la tinta invisible que los iba bañando.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y cuando solo podían sentirse, pero no verse, todo lo que alrededor había sido cielo y nubes, se volvió negro. Completamente negro. Aun así, no se atrevieron a despegar sus cuerpos. No quisieron. Una llama se encendió lejos. Luego otra. Y otra. El lugar se fue iluminando y Martín sintió como todo se había dado vuelta, como el suelo suave de nube ahora no era más que el piso sucio de una caverna. Había fuego infernal que salía del mismo suelo, iluminando la negrura del lugar. Miró angustiado a su alrededor cuando un beso se plantó en su mejilla. Manuel se sonrojó por su acción.

-Hace calor.

-No me digas- Dijo el ángel con tono burlón. Hizo una pausa, aceptando su situación. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.- ¿En que estábamos?

Se acercó con un brillo seductor mientras el otro habría los brazos para recibirlo.

-Si estamos encadenados a una eternidad en el infierno, pasémosla bien…


End file.
